The Shower Interlude
by Slytherin Red
Summary: Interlude between “Finally” and “Lucky” – Did Sam ever make it to back to the Mtn. after her morning proposal?


The Shower Interlude 

Author: Slytherin Red

Rating: Adult

Genre: Stargate SG-1 Romance / PWP

Pairing: Jack and Sam

Series: Finally!

Disclaimer: I only wish I had any right to any of these characters or world. If I did Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell would be in my bed tonight. But, I don't.

Distribution: You're welcome to it; just let me know where it ends up.

Summary: Interlude between "Finally" and "Lucky" – Did Sam ever make it to back to the Mtn. after her morning proposal?

A/N: A great big thanks to my Beta - you know who you are - who has helped me through this new world of writing fan fiction. Thanks Sweets!

Sam stood under the spray of the shower in Jack's bathroom. She had less than half an hour to shower, dress, and make it to the transport back to the Mountain.

She let the water rinse her hair of the lavender shampoo and body-wash while she thought of Jack and his proposal that morning.

A few hours ago she was dreading leaving him again to go back to the Mountain. She still didn't want to leave him, however now she had new hope. He had asked her to marry him. She had been waiting for that moment for eyes. Now it had actually happened.

She felt his arms go around her and kisses moved along her shoulder. When did he sneak in here?

"Jack. I have to hurry or I won't make it to the transport on time."

"Call the General then. You're sick, high fever, feeling very hot."

"Jack! I can't do that." Saying as she started to push him away.

He tightened his hold on her leaning down to suck on one of her nipples.

She arched into his mouth. "Jack we can't do this right now."

He moved his mouth to her other breast, moving a hand down her body, slipping a finger into her wet curls.

She bucked into him as he rubbed his finger across her clit. She moaned leaning against the wall of the shower.

"I thought you had to leave?" Jack laughed with a grin against her skin.

"Well you're not going to stop now."

He stood and brought his mouth to hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

He moved his finger playing with her clit inside her adding another, curling them and rubbing that spot that made her weak. He felt her get wetter as she came in his hand, pressing hard kisses along her mouth.

Her knees buckled, starting to fall he tightened his arm around her, using the wall to support her. He rubbed her clit with his thumb prolonging her high.

He kissed her eyelids as he removed his hand and held onto her as she came down from her euphoria.

"Jack…" she whispered

"Yes my sweet Samantha."

"I need you in me. I need to be filled." She looked at him with lust filled eyes. "I want my fiancé to make love to me in the shower right now Jack."

"Your fiancé hu?" she nodded at him. "I think I really like the sound of that."

"You'd better." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her mouth to his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, pressing herself harder into him.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles above his buttock.

He rubbed the tip of his cock along her folds, pushing himself in. They stayed that way for a moment eyes opened, blue looking at brown, water falling on their bodies from the shower. Sam kissed along his jawbone as he slowly moved in and out. She moved her kisses down his neck and over his shoulder biting gently.

Jack took this as her hint to speed up. He moved in and out pumping faster and faster. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release.

"Jack, let go… It's your turn now." Sam said breathlessly into his ear. "Come on baby, don't wait for me."

He kissed her hard on the mouth pumping harder. "Carter!" he grunted as he came inside her.

She tightened her arms and legs around him as they slid down the shower wall. She clung to him placing small kisses on his face as the cooling water fell on them.

"I love you Jack."

He looked into her yes. "I love you."

"We've come a long way haven't we?"

"We sure have." He laughed.

She reached her hand up to the hot water knob and turned it up. "Now how about we actually shower before I call General Landry."

"Now that's an idea. Using a shower for its intend purpose. We might have something there."

They washed each other quickly before the water cooled, then returned to the bedroom after drying each other off. Looking at the clock Sam laughed, "I should have been on that transport 5 minutes ago. Looks like I really need to call the General."

"That can wait a few. I first want to take a nap." He said as he pulled her into the bed.

"Well, it is still early, a half an hour isn't going to hurt."

They curled against each other under the blankets, wrapping arms and legs around each other.

Two hours later

"Landry." The person on the other end of the phone barked.

"Yes sir, General this is Colonel Carter."

"Colonel, shouldn't you be on a transport back to the Mountain?" Landry asked.

"That's the reason I'm calling Sir. I got a little tied up in a meeting with a General this morning and missed the transport. Sir, I'm going to need a few days of personal leave. I'm needed here for some important meetings with this General."

Carter, we need you here at the Mountain. You're the only one that understands Dr. Lee and his is starting to drive me insane."

"I understand that sir, however I'm really needed here right now sir."

"We aren't going to loose you to DC are we?" Landry's panic filled question came.

"No sir, but DC is loosing him." She smiled. "I'll be back in 3 days. Call me if we are being invaded."

"I think we can handle things around here. Oh, and Congratulations to you and the General, Colonel."

"Thank you Sir."

Landry hung up the phone, "It's about damn time."

FIN


End file.
